


A Day Off

by procoffeinating



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Art, M/M, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drive on a day off, would have been perfect if only half of the Happy Meal didn’t end up on the backseat of Bond’s precious DB5 (Q just really wanted an excuse to bring the car in for some useful modifications, and really MI6 has the best cleaning service).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
